


Spider-Man Rising

by WindGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, spider-man rising
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindGirl/pseuds/WindGirl
Summary: Después de que Steve y Tony salgan a una misión los hermanos Rogers Stark, Maria, Harley y Peter sufren un atentado en su casa, a partir del cuál Peter se verá obligado a utilizar sus poderes para ser Spider-Man.





	Spider-Man Rising

– ¡La cena esta lista! –Gritó la voz de papá.  
Suspiré cerrando la libreta de matemáticas, dando gracias por poder apartarme de los deberes un rato.  
Al salir de mi habitación me topé con Harley y Maria peleándose en las escaleras por quién llegaría antes a la mesa.  
– Dejar de pegaros –dije levantando a Maria en brazos para abrirme paso.  
Harley echó a correr y Maria comenzó a patalear hasta que la solté, yendo detrás de él.  
Eran imposibles, siempre formaban escándalo dónde fueran, no importaba si era en medio de la calle, del parque de atracción o la consulta del médico.  
– Harley, deja a tú hermana –le regañó, pops, cuando llegué a la mesa.  
– Ella me ha pegado primero –replicó.  
– Has hecho trampas –dijo, Mary, con ojos llorosos–. Peter me había cogido.  
– Ya dejar de discutir y tengamos por una vez una cena tranquila –respondió, papá, con aparente mal humor.  
Pops le miró extrañado y tomó su mano dando un beso en el dorso.  
– Todo irá bien, Tony –le sonrió, pops.  
Ambos se susurraron algo y sonrieron dándose un beso. Aparté la mirada al ver que se ponían excesivamente empalagosos para mí. A veces era difícil mirarles sin que se te subiera el azúcar y aunque veces me avergonzara verles así, me alegraba saber que continuaban tan unidos como el primer día.  
– ¿Qué va ir bien? –Pregunté, comenzando a comer.  
Ambos se miraron y luego dirigieron la mirada hacia mí, tan seria que el tenedor cayó de mi mano por el miedo que se apoderó de mí.  
– Mañana saldremos a una misión por un tiempo –dijo, pops, mirándonos a todos en la mesa.  
Los tres dejamos de comer de golpe y mi alma cayó a los pies en un segundo. Odiaba cuando se iban a una misión, tenía miedo todo el tiempo que pasaban fuera, aunque la peor parte era tener que fingir que todo iba bien para no preocupar a Harley y Maria.  
– Vuestra tía os cuidará hasta que estemos de vuelta –continuó la frase, papá.  
– Pero prometisteis estar con nosotros hasta navidad –se quejó, Maria, frunciendo el ceño.  
– Lo sabemos, pequeña, y lo sentimos muchos –le respondió, pops, acariciándole la mejilla–, pero es algo importante dónde nos necesitan.  
– Pues luego nos tenéis que compensar –murmuró, Harley, empezando a comer de nuevo.  
– Siempre lo hacemos –contestó.  
Eso era cierto, siempre después de una misión nos íbamos un fin de semana de vacaciones a dónde nosotros quisiéramos y ellos no ponían pegas. Pero si por mí fuera no pediría nada con tal de tenerles siempre a salvo.  
Después de la cena vimos una película todos juntos, otro ritual de cuando se iban a ir era estar más juntos en los últimos momentos, sin embargo me sentía enfadado porque rompieran su promesa. Sé que ellos lo notaron porque después de acostar a Maria vinieron a hablar conmigo.  
– Pete, tienes que entenderlo –murmuró, pops, como si fuera un mantra de tantas veces que me lo decía siempre.  
– Ya lo sé, lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo pueda pasaros... –dije en apenas un susurro.  
Papá se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me abrazó con fuerza dando un beso en mi cabeza.  
– No pienses eso, siempre hemos vuelto –sonrió para tranquilizarme.  
Asentí para no discutir más, no quería que se fueran sintiéndose mal.  
– Eres muy fuerte, hijo –me animó, pops.  
– Más que nosotros, literalmente –bromeó, papá, para hacerme reír.  
Sin embargo no tenía humor para ello. Sí era verdad que era más fuerte que ellos, pero no me parecía algo bueno.  
El día que aquella araña me pico me asusté mucho, no sabía controlar los cambios que sufrió mi cuerpo y me aterraba hacer daño a alguien por culpa de ello. Pops me ayudó mucho a tranquilizarme y aprender a controlarme, desde entonces ya no he vuelto a utilizar mi poder, no lo necesito para vivir mí día a día. Y papá también agradeció eso porque le aterraba pensar en que alguien lo descubriera y quieran usarme como rata de laboratorio para descubrir cómo pasó.  
Finalmente ambos me abrazaron dándome las buenas noches y luego se fueron de mi habitación.

•••

La mañana llegó con las mismas lágrimas y despedidas con suplicas de Maria para que no se fueran. Su forma de llorar siempre me provocaba un nudo en la garganta, y más porque ella no comprendía realmente el peligro que corrían, si lo supiera sería mucho peor. Solo de imaginar que llegara el día en el que lo sepa me aterraba.  
Tuve que cargarla para que no les siguiera hasta el coche y se quedó llorando en mi hombro.  
– Tranquila, Mary, volverán pronto –dijo, Harley, tratando de animarla.  
A pesar de sus palabras de ánimos su cara transmitía la misma pena, porque el sí sabía lo que esto significaba, y aunque él tenía más fe que ninguno en ellos, también le era inevitable sentirse triste en las despedidas.  
Estas despedidas tan largas no eran habituales, tan solo cuando iban a pasar tiempo fuera por una misión que sabían que era complicada, ya que las misiones habituales eran rápidas y en unas horas, o como máximo un día, ya estaban de vuelta. De esas no me preocupaba de la misma manera, pero esta vez no era el caso. La premeditación de todo hacía saber la importancia y dificultad de lo que iban hacer y hasta al más positivo de nosotros sentía miedo.

•••

Los siguientes días fueron bastante monótonos, instituto, deberes, ayudar a tía May con la casa, cenar y dormir. Era bastante aburrido excepto cuando sacaba un rato para jugar con Harley a la consola, pero así era cuando nuestros padres no estaban. Aunque suene un tópico, era genial tener padres superhéroes. Nuestra forma de repartir tareas era con unos juegos familiares que consistían en, usar el repulsor de papá para hacer tiro al plato y así saber quién cortaba el césped, usar una lanzadora de huevos que diseñé con papá para jugar al paintball y saber quién ponía la mesa o entrenar con pops para saber quién sacaba la basura, entre muchas más cosas.  
Sin embrago cuando nos cuidaba tía May todo era lo que ella dijera y las tareas las repartía entre Harley y yo, Maria por ser la pequeña siempre se libraba de todo. Harley y yo habíamos mostrado nuestro desacuerdo con esto en las llamadas que nos hacían todos los días, pero Maria era una experta en poner cara de gato con botas para parecer más inocente de lo que era, realmente tenía mucha pillería. Pops decía que se le había pegado de papá y estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.  
Por suerte tía May había salido hacer la compra y estaba yo al mando. Aprovechamos el momento para jugar a la consola.  
– ¡No, no, no, no! –Gritó, Harley, cuando comencé a ganarle–. ¡Eso es trampa!  
– No lo es –reí.  
– Yo quiero jugar, me aburro –se quejó, Maria, poniéndose frente a la pantalla.  
– ¡Aparta! –Le gritamos a la vez.  
Maria frunció el ceño desconcertada y poco a poco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
Se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
– Joder... –me quejé, dándole al pausa.  
Lo último que quería era hacerla llorar, pero me había dejado llevar por el juego.  
– ¡Hey! No pares ahora, te iba a contraatacar.  
– Hemos hecho llorar a Mary –le reprendí, para que viera que estaba mal.  
– No es mi culpa que sea llorona –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.  
Rodé los ojos ante su actitud.  
A veces se comportaba como un niño mimado al no darse cuenta que Maria solo quería no sentirse sola ahora que papá y pops no estaban.  
Apague el juego y Harley saltó del asiento.  
– ¡No era necesario apagarlo!  
– Sí lo era, Maria nos necesita más.  
El vello de mi nuca se erizó de repente y me giré como acto reflejo.  
Había un peligro cerca lo podía sentir en todo mi cuerpo, el sentido arácnido había salido disparado.  
– Ella solo quiere llamar la atención como siempre –replicó a mi espalda.  
Hice caso omiso y me acerqué a la ventana, escuchando un leve silbido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.  
En cuanto asomé la cabeza vi la procedencia del sonido y tan solo tuve tiempo de dar el primer grito a Harley para que se cubriera antes de que un misil impactara en el jardín.  
La onda expansiva hizo temblar toda la casa y los cristales saltaron por los aires. Escuche a Harley gritar, pero no tuve tiempo de llegar hasta él cuando escuche un nuevo impacto, esta vez mucho más cerca.  
– ¡Peter! –Chilló aterrado.  
– ¡Ve a cubrirte! –Le grité de vuelta.  
Corrió al otro lado de la habitación y se escondió bajo una mesa.  
Quería ir con él para quitarle el miedo, pero primero debía ir a por Maria.  
– No te muevas de ahí, voy a buscar a Maria.  
Él asintió, temblando por el miedo mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.  
Fui hacía la puerta, tambaleándome por los constantes temblores, sin embargo no tuve tiempo a ir más lejos cuando uno más cayó frente a la pared de este lado de la casa e hizo agitar todo completamente.  
Caí al suelo por la fuerte sacudida que provocó que las paredes comenzará agrietarse y saltar por los aires.  
– ¡Maria! –Grité desesperado, tratando de ponerme en pie, pero fallando en el intento.  
El suelo comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y una grieta atravesó la habitación de un lado a otro.  
El rostro de Harley reflejó el horror que se avecinaba y no tardé en descubrirlo cuando el suelo debajo de mí se desplomó junto con la pared.  
Caí con gran brusquedad, quedándome sin aire por el impacto contra los escombros. Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar haciendo entumecer mi cabeza y mi vista se nubló por el dolor. Traté con todas mis fuerzas buscar a Maria y a Harley con la mirada, pero era inútil ya que ambos habían quedado en la planta de arriba. Lo cual me asustaba más pensando en que ellos podrían caer también.  
Quedé mirando hacia el cielo, ahora lleno de humo de los escombros y fuego. Sin embargo sentí que venía otra amenaza más cuando el vello se me volvió a erizar. No vi dónde impactó pero sentí el temblor seguido de la caída de más escombros que cayeron sobre mí. Me cubrí la cabeza haciéndome un ovillo, siendo golpeado por todo lo que caía hasta que todo se quedó negro.

•••

El sonido estridente de las sirenas se metió en mi cabeza y al sacudirla sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecido por el dolor. Abrí los ojos y estaba oscuro, lleno de una gran nube de polvo. Tenía escombros sobre mí que tentaban con aplastarme si una sola piedra se movía. Comprobé mí alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Maria y Harley, pero me había quedado enterrado y no podía ver nada en absoluto.  
Me moví lentamente, tratando de no dar con ninguna pared de los escombros para que el techo no se viniera abajo. Avancé reptando, siguiendo una brecha de luz, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para salir por ahí.  
Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente para intentar no alterarme. Iba a tener que hacer lo que no quería hacer, pero no había ningún otro modo. No iba a esperar a que vinieran a sacarnos de aquí, Harley y Maria me necesitaban… Si es que todavía seguían con vida.  
Cerré con más fuerza los ojos para no comenzar a llorar ante ese pensamiento y mi respiración se agitó. Pase las manos por mi rostro, dejando que mi mente se vaciara por unos momentos. Necesitaba concentrarme en salir de aquí.  
Finalmente volví a abrir los ojos y me fije en el techo. Me arrodillé y me fui levantando poco a poco, empujando con los hombros y espalda el techo de los escombros. Gruñí por el esfuerzo y empujé con más fuerza hasta que al fin la luz entró en la cueva que habían creado los escombros.  
Aparté con el pie varias piedras hasta que logré salir y solté el techo dando un salto hacia atrás, apartándome a tiempo cuando todo cayó y levantó una nube de polvo que se unía a la gran humareda que había fuera. Gire sobre mí mismo viendo todo lo que me rodeaba y corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza mi pecho al ver el caos que había a mi alrededor.  
A penas se lograba ver nada a través de la nube de humo y polvo, tan solo se veía la luz que desprendía varios focos de fuego. Tenía que darme prisa antes de que esto se convirtiera en un incendio.  
– ¡Maria! ¡Harley! –Grité tan alto como pude.  
– ¡Peter! –Escuché la voz de Maria venir de algún lugar.  
– ¡Maria! ¿Dónde estás?  
Caminé por los escombros, pisando con cuidado para no caer, buscando la procedencia de su voz.  
– ¡Peter! –Gritó con desesperación.  
Me giré al detectar de donde venía y corrí hacia allí saltando todo a mi paso.  
– ¡Ya voy Maria!  
– ¡Peter ayúdame!  
– ¡Ya estoy aquí, pequeña, tranquila! –Dije al encontrar de donde venía su voz.  
Por los escombros a su alrededor parecía la habitación de papá y pops, en donde debería estar la cama. María siempre se escondía bajo las camas cuando se enfadaba o lloraba, lo cual en este momento había sido una suerte porque eso es lo que puede haberle salvado la vida.  
Comencé a sacar los escombros y por suerte no fue necesario mover mucho para llegar a ella. Tomé su mano y tiré de ella para sacarla. La abracé con fuerza y se echó a llorar sobre mi hombro.  
– Peter… –susurro en sollozos.  
– Estamos bien, tranquila.  
Acaricié que espalda tratando de calmarla, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza por el miedo.  
– ¿Dónde está Harley? –Pregunto sorbiendo por la nariz.  
– No lo sé, debemos buscarle.  
Maria se agarró con más fuerza a mí y me puse en pie, cargándola en brazos. Necesitaba encontrar a Harley para poder descansar.  
Escuche más sirenas llegar y comenzaban a escucharse muchos murmullos, lo cual me hacía saber que debía haberse llenado la calle de mirones y que la policía y bomberos no tardarían en venir a buscarnos.  
– ¡Harley! –Le llamé.  
– ¿Harley dónde estás? –Gritó también, Maria.  
Vi de reojo movimiento a mi izquierda y nuevamente mi sentido arácnido me erizo la piel.  
– ¿Harley?  
Me acerqué dejando a Maria en el suelo y comencé a apartar escombros.  
Estaba justo en el lugar dónde le vi, solo que también había caído al piso de abajo al igual que yo.  
– ¿Está bien? –Preguntó, Maria, con voz temblorosa.  
No quise contestar hasta saberlo porque no podía mentirle. Nada estaba bien en estos momentos y ni yo mismo soportaría una mentira en este instante.  
Al ir a mover un gran escombro escuche un grito y solté de golpe.  
– ¿Harley? ¿Harley me escuchas?  
Oí unos leves quejidos que venían de ahí y continúe excavando, rodeando la zona en donde había gritado.  
Probablemente algo estaba haciéndole daño y era mejor no moverlo hasta saber cuál zona era la afectada.  
Logré encontrar un hueco donde veía a Harley y metí parte de mi cuerpo para comprobar su estado.  
La mesa se había partido, pero aun así la madera le había protegido en gran medida y sus piernas era lo único que había quedado fuera, dejando así a una de sus piernas atrapada en los escombros.  
– ¿Harley me escuchas? –Pregunté tocando su brazo.  
Tembló levemente abriendo los ojos y al fijar su mirada en la mía comenzó a llorar.  
– Tranquilo, te voy a sacar de aquí –dije dándole ánimos–. Voy a levantarlo de tu pierna y tendrás que sacarla rápido.  
Él tan solo asintió sin decir palabra.  
Hice apartar un poco a Maria y usé toda mi fuerza para levantar lo que debía ser un trozo de tejado de sobre su pierna. Harley volvió a gritar, pero aguanté para darle tiempo a moverse.  
Se arrastró para salir de bajo los escombros y solté para ir ayudarle.  
– ¿Estás bien?  
Maria se abrazó a él llorando y pareció al fin reaccionar a algo, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
Me uní a ellos, dando gracias porque los dos estuvieran bien. No todo el mundo tenía tanta suerte de salir con vida de algo así.  
El humo de los escombros comenzaba a disiparse un poco y pude alcanzar a ver las luces titilantes de los coches de policía y bomberos.  
– Estaremos bien –susurré, más para mí mismo.

•••

Tía May entró corriendo a la habitación del hospital y abrazó con fuerza a Maria, llenándola de besos.  
– ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó, repitiéndolo varias veces mientras me daba un beso a mí también.  
Se paró con Harley, quién estaba tumbado en la cama con la pierna escayolada, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
– Lo siento mucho, no debería haberos dejado solos.  
– Eso no hubiera cambiado nada, solo que tú también podrías haber salido herida –respondí.  
No tenía ningún sentido que se culpara por ello, la casa hubiera sido atacada igualmente. Con lo que ha sido debemos agradecer que solo teníamos que lamentar daños materiales, porque Harley no tardará en recuperarse para seguir molestando.  
Un agente con el uniforme de Shield se paró en la puerta y todos dirigimos la vista rápidamente a él. Un segundo después apareció Nick Fury junto con Maria Hill.  
– ¿Ya se sabe que ha pasado? –Preguntó, tía May, sin rodeos.  
– Todavía no se sabe la procedencia de los misiles –contestó, Hill.  
– Estamos en busca de los culpables, eso ténganlo por seguro –añadió, Fury  
Algo me decía que eso no era cierto, principalmente porque daba la casualidad que nuestros padres habían ido a una misión para ellos y ahora nuestra casa había sido atacada. Dudo mucho que no tenga que ver y más porque no les han mencionado ni siquiera para decir que les han avisado de lo ocurrido, lo cual me lleva a pensar que quizá no tienen como contactarles. Eso solo quiere decir que están en peligro.  
Me levanté de la silla apretando los dientes y salí de la habitación para contener mis ganas de pedirles que me dijeran la verdad. No podía hacer eso frente a Harley y Maria después de lo asustados que estaban, pero les exigiría respuestas más tarde.  
Ahora lo que necesitaba era aire limpio, algo que me liberara de toda la tensión por un rato y no terminara consumiéndome.  
Salí a toda prisa y di una gran bocanada de aire tratando de llenar mis pulmones completamente. Necesitaba apaciguar la presión de mi pecho que no dejaba de ahogarme. Había tratado de ser fuerte pero la realidad es que estaba completamente aterrado y sentía ganas de esconderme y no salir jamás. Quería que papá y pops estuvieran aquí para protegernos y no tener que preocuparme por Harley y Maria. Solo por ellos intentaba ser fuerte porque me necesitaban, por mucho que estuviera tía May ella no tenía como protegernos del tipo de ataques que podían llegar.  
Pops siempre decía que mi poder podía servir para mucho más, que no debía verlo como algo malo. Me era muy difícil pensar así porque no quería que hubiera más peligros a nuestro alrededor, pero supongo que quería que yo estuviera listo para este tipo de cosas. Me pregunto si él ya sabía que algo así podría pasar, pero conociéndole probablemente había pensado en esa posibilidad ya que siempre pensaba en todo lo que podía ir mal para estar prevenido. Aunque evidentemente no podía prever algo como lo que había sucedido.  
Sentí como algo se agarraba a mi cintura y bajé la vista para encontrarme con la de Maria. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se sujetaba a mí con fuerza.  
– Quiero a papi y pops –susurró.  
La cargué en brazos y se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello mientras emitía pequeños sollozos.  
– Yo también –respondí.

•••

Shield había convencido a tía May para que nos quedáramos en la torre de los Vengadores ya que había protección las 24 horas del día. Además también nos había puesto unos agentes como escolta cuando salíamos por si intentaban a atacarnos. A mí eso tan solo me hacía sospechar más sobre el que sabían que sucedía aquí ya que era evidente que daban por hecho que seguíamos teniendo una amenaza tras nosotros. Eso me tenía alerta completamente y llevaba un día sin dormir por miedo a que algo pasara si cerraba los ojos.  
A través de los ventanales entraba la luz anaranjada del amanecer y supe que había pasado un día más sin saber de nuestros padres. Comenzaba a impacientarme por mucho que Clint y Bruce trataran de animarme con que estaban bien y volverían pronto. La única que parecía igual de preocupada era Nat y eso me asustaba más ya que ella siempre había sido la más serena.  
Respiré profundamente para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y caminé casi arrastrando los pies hasta el laboratorio de papá. Me paré en el umbral y di un suspiro al sentir las lágrimas amontonarse en mis ojos.  
Entré despacio al notar esto tan tranquilo. Normalmente papá estaba trabajando sin parar y aquí dentro siempre había movimiento. Ahora era como un desierto en el que se escucha el soplido del viento, solo que aquí era mi respiración.  
Me senté en la silla y de repente Dum-e se puso hacer café. Era el protocolo habitual de papá.  
– No es necesario, Dum-e.  
Hizo caso omiso y continuó colocando una taza en la cafetera.  
Le ignoré igual y giré con la silla para ver todo en lo que estaba trabajando papá. Parecía tener muchas piezas para un traje nuevo, sin embargo parecía que había un sistema distinto al que solía usar. Al final de la mesa vi el trabajo terminado de lo que estaba haciendo y si era un traje, pero no era para él. Era azul y rojo de una tela elástica, en cuánto lo extendí me di cuenta de que era en realidad cuando le vi el símbolo de una araña en el pecho.  
Lo deje inmediatamente cuando las lágrimas me atacaron y comencé a llorar. No podía creer que hubiera hecho un traje para mí. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para llegar a hacerme uno? ¿Pops le convencería o ambos sabían que esto pasaría?  
Justo al lado estaba el lanzador de telarañas que me hizo hace un tiempo. Para aquel entonces me pareció divertido porque jugábamos Harley y yo con él, e incluso papá me ayudó a aprender a utilizarlo. Ahora sé que eso solo era el principio de sus planes para mí.  
Lo peor de esta situación era el no saber que estaba ocurriendo, parecía que ellos sabían que algo malo se acercaba y que yo debería estar listo, pero no me han dejado nada para que entendiera que debo hacer o quién trata de matarnos. No sé qué esperan de mí y siento que les defraudaré.  
Me limpié las mejillas al notar que estaba llorando nuevamente. Sentía demasiada presión en mi pecho y mi cabeza estaba entumecida de la falta de sueño y el sin parar de pensamiento diciéndome que algo muy malo les estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada por ellos.  
Golpeé con fuerza todo lo que había sobre la mesa por la frustración y se esparció por el suelo con brusquedad. Dum-e rápidamente vino a recoger mi estropicio y chasqueé la lengua agachándome a ayudarle. Definitivamente esto estaba por volverme loco, quería correr lejos y gritar para sacar todo lo que contenía dentro. Sentía que iba a saturarme pronto si esto no finalizaba.  
Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar haciéndome sobresaltar. Lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo y mi corazón se aceleró al ver que era papá.  
– ¿Papá donde estáis? Estamos muy asustados –murmuré, notando como las lágrimas se precipitaban nuevamente.  
– Hijo mío, lo siento mucho –susurró con voz quebrada, provocando que todos mis sentidos se pusieran alerta.  
Mi intuición me decía que algo no iba bien, papá sonaba muy roto y eso me asustaba más de lo que ya estaba.  
– Pete, sé fuerte hijo –dijo la voz de pops–. Me gustaría decir que todo va a ir bien, pero creo que a estas alturas sabes muy bien que no es así. Eres un chico listo.  
– ¿Pops que está pasando?  
– Creo que a eso responderé yo mejor –respondió una tercera voz.  
– ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunté, notando como mi corazón iba cada vez más rápido.  
– No importa quién soy, tan solo debe importarte despedirte de tus padres porque su imprudencia de no entregarte será cobrada con sus vidas.  
– No te atrevas a tocarles –dije casi en un gruñido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por su amenaza.  
– ¿O qué? ¿Vendrás aquí? Nos ahorraras el trabajo de buscarte  
– No le tocarás –escuché decir a pops.  
Un segundo después soltó un grito desgarrador y sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el pecho sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones.  
– ¡Steve! –Gritó, papá, con desesperación.  
– ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Ven a por nosotros, ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo para atraparte y si tus padres y sus amigos Vengadores sin saberlo no nos hubieran molestado en nuestros planes tú ya serías nuestro, Peter.  
Escuchar mi nombre me heló completamente. Sé que todas las amenazas iban en serio y estaba completamente aterrado, pero lo último que debía hacer ahora era venirme abajo y seguir haciendo que hable. Mientras esté hablando conmigo no les hará daño.  
Sin embargo mi mente estaba completamente abrumada con toda la información que entraba y no comprendía. Decía que eran a quiénes los Vengadores estaban acechando y por lo que sabía se trataba de Hydra ya que pasaron mucho tiempo tratando de rescatar al amigo de pops hasta conseguirlo. Pero, ¿por qué Hydra iba a quererme a mí? No tenía ningún sentido.  
– Pues más vale que no quieras que vaya porque te ibas arrepentir si les haces algo a mis padres –respondí finalmente, armándome de valor.  
– Creo que no has entendido, chico, sus vidas no son negociables, esta llamada es solo para que se despidan.  
– No creo que quieras saber que te pasará si te encuentro…  
– Peter, no –dijo, pops, con un gemido de dolor–. No le des lo que quiere, no te conviertas en lo que es él. Recuerda siempre que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.  
– No utilices tus habilidades tan solo para una venganza de dos personas, Pete, hay muchas más personas que salvar –añadió, papá.  
Con sus palabras me dieron a entender que habían aceptado su muerte, pero yo no podía ni quería aceptarla. ¡No podían hacernos esto! ¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros?  
– ¡No! ¡No digáis eso, os necesitamos!  
– Peter, por favor...  
– ¡No! No... –un sollozo salió de mi garganta.  
– Te amamos, Peter, a los tres –murmuró, pops, conteniendo el aliento.  
– Cuida de ellos y ser fuertes.  
– Os amo, pero no me dejéis, yo no puedo solo, por favor...  
– Hijo, se fuerte –suspiró, pops.  
– Ya es suficiente –nos cortó–. Escucha bien esto, chico, necesitarás motivación para la venganza.  
Pude sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono, desprendía malicia con cada palabra que decía y disfrutaba con ello  
– No olvides quién eres, Pe...  
Un disparo resonó en el teléfono y mi corazón se paralizó.  
– No... Tony... –Escuché gemir a pops.  
Otro disparo y todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos en los que me quedé sin aire.  
– Te estaremos esperando, Peter –colgó.  
Las fuerzas me fallaron y caí al suelo dejando caer el teléfono. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que mi pecho dolía, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor interno. Sentía que me quemaba, que no había aire para respirar y mis pulmones hacían su máximo esfuerzo para llenarse de aire. Mi vista se nubló a causa de la cascada de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin que las pudiera contener.  
Me recosté en el suelo al sentir todo mi cuerpo temblar, no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Quisiera morir ahora e irme con ellos. No quería pensar en que no les volvería a ver, que ya no volverían abrazarme, extrañaría hasta el que me regañaran. Ellos querían que fuera fuerte, pero no era fácil, todo pesaba en mi con tanta fuerza que me sentía ir a la deriva, cada vez más hundido. Era como si algo me empujara cada vez más abajo, en un profundo pozo del que no veía la luz para escapar. Aunque realmente no quería salir de allí, no quería admitir esta realidad.  
Sin embargo sabía que algo muy grave estaba pasando esta vez, lo supe desde el día en el que se fueron, pero no quería creer que sería a este extremo, ellos siempre habían vuelto a casa. Maria siempre se ponía tan contenta con su vuelta que dormía con ellos sin importar si venían magullados. Ahora no sé cómo va superar el que no volverán, ni siquiera sé cómo podré hacerlo yo. No sé a qué agarrarme para no seguir cayendo.  
– Señorito, Peter, tiene un mensaje –dijo la voz Friday.  
Miré hacia el techo, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
¿Un mensaje? ¿Para mí? Debía ser un error. Aunque de no serlo me daba igual, no quería saber nada.  
– Siento insistir, señorito Peter, pero es importante.  
– Nada es importante ya, Friday –dije con voz ronca.  
– Me temo que eso no es correcto. Este mensaje está calificado como importante, restringido para cualquiera que no sea usted.  
– ¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunté.  
Su insistencia comenzaba a hacerme sentir cada vez más curiosos, especialmente eso de restringido.  
– Solo con su huella dactilar se puede desbloquear.  
Me incorporé al instante y me levanté, yendo hasta la mesa de papá.  
Algo así solo podía ser de ellos. ¿Quién más si no podría usar mis huellas para dejarme un mensaje?  
– Enséñame el mensaje, Friday.  
Una de las pantallas se encendió y apareció un recuadro con las palabras “requiere desbloqueo dactilar” en letras rojas. Coloqué la mano en la pantalla y las letras cambiaron a verde con la palabra “desbloqueado”. Un segundo después se quedó en negro y fruncí el ceño hasta que finalmente apareció un vídeo que me encogió el corazón.  
Papá y Pops aparecían mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa triste.  
– Hola, Peter –dijo, pops–. Si estás viendo esto es porque nosotros ya no estamos. Sé que te debes preguntar muchas cosas, pero aquí están las respuestas a todo.  
– Nos hubiera gustado estar ahí para contártelo todo nosotros, pero la vida no nos ha dado esa oportunidad y recurrimos a esta forma por cualquier imprevisto que pudiera haber. Esperamos que nos perdones algún día.  
Papá agachó la mirada y pasó la mano por su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas. Pops apretó suavemente su hombro, tratando de animarle.  
– Ahora tienes acceso a todos los archivos que tenemos recopilados sobre esta misión –continuó, pops–, tan solo tú podrás abrirlos así que piensa muy bien con quién los compartes. Sabes que puede confiar en los Vengadores, pero fuera de ahí ten cuidado, especialmente con Shield.  
– Sí, hijo, sé bien que recuerdas lo que te pasó allí, eso solo fue el comienzo de esto y nuestra lucha por saber quiénes te hicieron eso –añadió, papá, recobrando la compostura.  
Por supuesto que recordaba bien aquello...  
Hacía varios años atrás fui con ellos a Shield y mientras tenían una reunión me quedé en el despacho de Fury, que me dijo que si lograba abrir sus archivos privados podría pedirle lo que quisiera. Evidentemente no lo conseguí y al final me quedé jugando con varios aparatos extraños que tenía en sus cajones. Estaba tan absorto en investigar todo lo que tenía Fury que no me di cuenta 3 arañas estaban acechándome, hasta subir sobre mí. Una de ella me picó en el brazo y comencé a sentirme mal, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar con los gritos de papá mientras pops me cargaba para ir al hospital. Aquél día lo pasé con mucha fiebre, sudores y temblores, papá creía que me moriría, y yo lo sentía así por dentro por el ardor que me corroía el cuerpo. Sin embargo un día después me encontré perfectamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque yo no le di más importancia ellos parecían muy preocupados y el que yo comenzara a romper vasos y platos con solo tocarlos no ayudó en absoluto. Mi fuerza había aumentado de forma desmedida, al igual que mis reflejos, e incluso mi vista mejoró y dejé de llevar gafas. Eso hizo que pidieran explicaciones a Shield del porqué habían arañas sueltas ahí. Después de un tiempo lo dejaron correr cuando llegó Maria y la verdad es que me sentí aliviado de dejar de ser la razón por la que discutían día y noche.  
Ahora me preguntaba que tenía que ver eso con Hydra, Shield y ellos... En vez de respuestas me estaban creando más preguntas.  
– Hydra está dentro de Shield –dijo, pops, respondiendo mi pregunta como si lo supiera –. Tan solo habla con Nick Fury o Maria Hill, del resto no confíes. Ellos también podrán explicarte todo, pero nos gustaría que te hagas a un lado con todo lo referente a esta misión.  
– Por favor, Pete, sé que será difícil para ti, pero no te pongas en riesgo dándole a Hydra lo que quiere. No pienses en una venganza guiada por el corazón, piensa en como derrocarles con la cabeza.  
– No nos vengues solo a nosotros, venga a todo el que ha sufrido por su culpa y evitar que sufran más en el futuro –pops dio un suspiro con una sonrisa triste–. Sabemos que será difícil, pero eres fuerte e inteligente.  
– Eres digno de ser nuestro hijo –papá contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió–. Ve con cuidado, hijo, y con el tiempo serás mejor que nosotros, no nos cabe duda.  
– Eso si no lo es ya –ambos rieron y se me nubló la vista por las lágrimas–. Te amamos, Peter. Cuida a tus hermanos.  
– Entre todos los archivos hay cosas para los tres –se abrazó a pops al verle llorar y terminó por él–. Os amamos más que a nada.  
La pantalla se volvió negra y el vídeo terminó.  
Me dejé caer en la silla y el llanto llegó a mí. Subí los pies y presione las piernas contra mi pecho para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sentía y tentaba con perforarme.  
Todo esto lo hacía más real, porqué era evidente habían sincronizado este mensaje a sus latidos para cuando murieran se activara automáticamente. Por lo tanto no había duda de que habían muerto. Ese maldito les había matado y disfrutado con ello.  
No quería coger ese odio que me producía pensar en Hydra, pero realmente lo necesitaba para no seguir hundiéndome en este pozo de dolor. Quería hacerle pagar y para ello necesitaba muchas explicaciones, empezando por Fury y sus mentiras. Podría buscar en los archivos y descubrirlo yo mismo, pero no tenía tiempo de buscar, además de que quería que tuviera el valor de decírmelo él, solo así creería que puedo confiar en él.  
Toqué la pantalla para bloquear nuevamente los archivos y luego me levanté cogiendo el lanza telaraña y el traje que papá me había hecho.  
Me cambié con extremada rapidez gracias a la gran elasticidad del traje y le coloqué el lanza telarañas. Disparé varias veces para comprobar que fuera bien y me equipé con recambios antes de salir del laboratorio.  
Había entrenado para aprender todo lo que podía hacer con la telaraña, pero jamás lo había puesto en práctica en la realidad lo cuál era mucho más imponente cuando se trataba de recorrer la ciudad de edificio en edificio en vez de una pared a otra en la sala de entrenamiento con pops. Sin embargo en este momento no me importaba arriesgarme, en el peor de los casos me reuniría con ellos, así que no se veía tan mal terminar así.  
Subí a la azotea, fijando mi vista en la dirección que debía tomar para llegar a Shield y luego miré hacia abajo, sintiendo como la altura me encogía el estómago. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y salté al vacío, haciendo que aire azotara con fuerza mi cuerpo y la adrenalina me recorriera por completo, vaciándome la mente por unos segundos. Fue el tiempo justo para llegar a la altura del edificio colindante y entonces disparé la telaraña para sujetarme y girar hasta el siguiente.

•••

Aterrice con agilidad junto a la puerta de la sede y varias personas dieron un paso atrás.  
– Lo siento –me disculpé.  
Entré rápidamente y varios agentes se pararon frente a mí.  
– No puede pasar.  
– Necesito hablar con Nick Fury, ahora –exigí.  
– Le pedimos que salga de aquí, no nos obligue a sacarle.  
– Y yo le pido que no me obligue a apartarle –respondí.  
Los agentes se miraron y luego rieron.  
Fruncí el ceño al ver como creían que no era capaz de apartarles, lo cual hizo que tuviera ganas de demostrárselo. Quizá en otro momento hubiera sido más amable, pero en estos momentos me movía más el dolor y no me importaba tener que apartarles del camino.  
Disparé la telaraña al techo y me elevé dando un giro en el aire golpeándoles con el pie uno después del otro. Ambos cayeron con brusquedad hacia atrás y me miraron anonados.  
– Gracias –les dije pasando por su lado.  
La recepcionista me siguió pidiéndome alto y me volví.  
– No puede pasar sin cita, señor.  
– No necesito cita.  
– El Director Fury está ocupado ahora.  
– ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? –Preguntó, Fury, desde lo alto de las escaleras.  
– Muy ocupado, ¿no? –Dije con ironía.  
– Dejarle pasar –murmuró, Fury, antes de dar la vuelta.  
Le seguí, ayudándome con la telaraña para saltar todas las escaleras, dejando atrás todas las miradas del vestíbulo.  
Fury entró en su despacho y me paré en la puerta, dudoso al ver a Bucky y Natasha.  
– Pasa Peter –dijo sentándose en su mesa–. La próxima vez intenta llamar menos la atención sin ese traje.  
Entré despacio, algo nervioso porque supiera sin dudar que era yo, y por las miradas de Nat y Bucky tampoco parecían sorprendidos.  
– ¿Tus hermanos están bien?  
– Sí, pero al revés que mis padres –respondí casi gruñendo, sintiendo nuevamente la rabia–. ¡Les han matado y no ha hecho nada!  
– ¿Qué? –Gritó, Bucky, completamente alarmado.  
– Hydra les atrapó y me han llamado para que escuchara como les... Les... –mi voz se cortó.  
Mordí mi labio para evitar caer en llanto. Me vi obligado a quitarme la máscara para no ahogarme al llorar.  
– Peter, ¿qué les ha pasado? –Preguntó, Bucky, tratando de sonar suave para no alterarme.  
– Dijeron que llamaban para que se despidieran, pero siento que realmente querían que quisiera vengarme y fuera a por ellos, pero no entiendo por qué... –susurré.  
– Ellos te quieren para saber que te hizo sobrevivir a la picadura de aquellas arañas –respondió, Fury–. Las soltaron para matarte y desestabilizar a tus padres, pero les salió mal, sin embargo el que salieras con vida les llamó más la atención.  
– Pero no creo que fuera tan raro, en el hospital me salvaron.  
– No, Peter –dijo, Nat, negando con la cabeza–. Esa picadura debería haberte matado casi al momento ya tan solo por la radiactividad que la araña desprendía. Ningún médico podría haberte ayudado, pero sobreviviste.  
– Hydra siempre busca la forma de dar con un tipo de suero que mejore al humano –comentó, Bucky–, sea como el de Steve, el mío, o incluso el de Banner serían capaces de usar.  
– Quieren experimentar contigo, Peter –añadió, Fury.  
Sus palabras entraron en mí con fuerza, dejándome completamente paralizado, ya ni siquiera lloraba.  
Ahora todo tenía sentido, sin embargo eso hacía que me doliera más esta realidad. Significaba que mis padres se sacrificaron por mí, sabían cuáles eran sus planes y se negaron a que Hydra llegara a mí. Por esa misma razón me tentaron con esa llamada y así fuera yo a ellos. Debo decir que es una tentación muy dulce, haría sufrir a todo al que me encontrara, pero eso no es lo que papá y pops querrían, incluso se sentirían defraudados si actuara de esa manera, y no pensaba hacer eso. Si algo tenía claro era que no dejaría que hubieran muerto por nada.  
– Hay que acabar con ellos, enterrar definitivamente a Hydra.  
– Eso es lo que planeábamos hacer, hasta que tus padres decidieron ir solos cayendo en las provocaciones de Hydra –respondió, Fury.  
– Sigo pensado que eso es culpa mía –murmuró con cansancio, Bucky.  
– No digas más eso, James –dijo en tono de advertencia, Natasha–. Contar lo que sabías no te hace culpable de sus crímenes.  
– Si no les hubiera contado lo que planeaban para Peter ellos no hubieran ido solos a por Hydra.  
Así que eso era lo que les hizo irse de repente, saber lo que querían de mí les hizo querer protegerme y se adentraron en una misión que no podían ganar solos. Sin embargo sé que no se hubieran perdonado no hacerlo, para ellos era más importante protegerme, protegernos a los 3, por encima de cualquier cosa.  
– Si no les hubieras contado no te lo hubieran perdonado –susurré, con un nudo en la garganta, queriendo animarle.  
Bucky me miró dando un suspiro de resignación al saber que tenía razón.  
Nadie era culpable de las decisiones que ellos tomaron, tan solo Hydra por asesinarles, pero sé que tarde o temprano lo pagarán.  
– Quiero ayudar en cualquier misión que hagan contra Hydra.  
Fury me miró y apareció una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
– Veo que tus padres tenían razón con que algún día querrías unirte y tan solo debíamos esperar –respondió–. Si el resto de Vengadores te aceptan no habrá ningún problema.  
– Por mí no hay ningún problema –sonrió, Romanoff.  
– Por mí tampoco –añadió, Bucky–. Además, dudo que el negarnos le vaya a parar, tiene el mismo espíritu que Steve en eso.  
Asentí porque así era. Pops siempre nos había inculcado el valor de nunca rendirnos ante nadie y luchar por lo que creíamos.

•••

Después de hablar con ellos volví a la torre y tuve que aguantar una gran charla de tía May por haberme escapado, por suerte me dio tiempo a cambiarme de ropa o hubiera sido todavía peor.  
Sin embargo no duró mucho porque Fury y Hill vinieron poco después a dar la terrible noticia que yo ya sabía. Al parecer todo se había confirmado cuando encontraron sus cuerpos, lo cual hizo todo más real. Hasta este momento aun habiendo recibido los archivos después de su muerte quería pensar que había una mínima esperanza de que Hydra tan solo jugara conmigo para hacerme ir, pero que encontraran sus cuerpos era un golpe de realidad que me hacía revivir nuevamente aquélla llamada.  
Salí de la sala y me apoye en uno de los ventanales mientras me echaba a llorar por milésima vez en el día de hoy. Los gritos de Maria y los sollozos de Harley me hicieron romper más y tuve que alejarme de allí rápidamente.  
Sé que ahora todo iba a ser más duro y los cambios iban a ser difíciles de aceptar, pero no podíamos cambiar nada ni volver atrás. Ahora nuestra custodia le había quedado a tía May según habían dejado puesto en su testamento. También dejaron la empresa de papá en manos de Pepper hasta que yo cumpliera los 18 en 3 años y decidiera que quiero hacer ella, lo mismo será para Harley y Maria cuando crezcan. Habían dejado claro que todos los bienes quedaban repartidos equitativamente entre los 3.  
Sin embargo nada de eso me importaba realmente, no tenía interés en dirigir la empresa, me quitaría mucho tiempo. Prefería terminar mis estudios y después diseñar y crear productos para la empresa, igual que hacía papá. Aunque, ahora se le iba a sumar una nueva meta gracias a ellos y era ser un Vengador. Hace una semana nunca hubiera pensado en usar mis poderes porque me asustaba lo que podía llegar hacer, sin embargo todo lo que ha pasado me ha abierto los ojos para darme cuenta que utilizarlos puede ayudar a salvar vidas.  
Fury se acercó en el pasillo y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.  
– Chico, tú padre te dejó algo en especial para ti, su laboratorio –sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre mi mano–. Según sus instrucciones esto hará que todos los accesos sean desbloqueados para ti.  
No dijo nada más y se dio media vuelta.  
Me quedé mirando por unos segundos su espalda y luego a mi mano, a la diminuta tarjeta. ¿Esto significaba que ahora yo tenía el control del laboratorio de papá?  
Limpie mis mejillas húmedas y corrí al laboratorio para comprobarlo. En cuanto metí la tarjeta en la ranura Friday habló.  
– Hola, señor Rogers-Stark. Todos los accesos han sido desbloqueados para reescribir todas las contraseñas por usted.  
No sabía que me sorprendía más, si el que papá hubiera programado todo para que yo eligiera las nuevas contraseñas a cualquier archivo o el que Friday me haya llamado señor Rogers-Stark. Papá había dejado cubierto hasta el más mínimo detalle por si les pasaba algo.  
– Llámame Peter, por favor, me siento mayor si me llamas señor –murmuré.  
Miré la pantalla y comencé a tocar cosas para ver cómo funcionaba todo ahora que tenía acceso ilimitado. Papá parecía tener varios trabajos sin terminar, incluso trajes suyos en proceso de crearse. Todas las medidas, materiales y accesorios estaban apuntados y luego solo tenía que mandar a Friday a hacerlos. Incluso parecía tener más para mí.  
Abrí la carpeta en la que ponía "Spider-Man". Nunca había pensado en que nombre podría tener si fuera superhéroe, pero Spider-Man me gustaba, no podía ser más acertado.  
Dentro de la carpeta había detalles de mi actual traje, y luego había otro más complejo con el nombre "Iron Spider". Lo que más me fascinaba eran los colores, entre el rojo, azul y amarillo sentía que era una mezcla entre papá y pops.  
La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y Maria entró corriendo.  
– ¡Peter! –Gritó sollozando, tirándose a mis brazos.  
La atrapé y la abracé sentándola en mi regazo, mientras un gran nudo se instaló en mi garganta, provocando que mis ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas.  
– Ya está, pequeña, todo estará bien –susurré, tratando de creerme yo mismo esas palabras.  
– Quiero que vuelvan –sollozó.  
– Yo también... Pero ellos ahora están bien en donde quiera que estén y no les gustaría vernos mal –contuve las lágrimas, abrazándola más.  
– Me da igual que estén bien allí, yo les quiero aquí –exigió, sin dejar de llorar.  
– Lo sé, pero tenían que protegernos, como siempre hacen... Hacían –me corregí, sintiendo un gran dolor en mi pecho.  
Nunca pensé que una simple palabra en pasado pudiera hacer tanto daño, sin embrago estas pequeñas cosas son las que te hacían ver la cruda realidad y que ellos ya no estaban entre nosotros. Sin embargo no podía centrarme en eso estando con Maria o sería mucho peor para ella.  
– Pero siempre estarán con nosotros mientras les recordemos y seamos como ellos nos hicieron ser –murmuré, tratando de que no se quebrara mi voz.  
Maria continuó negando con la cabeza, escondiéndose en mi pecho mientras continuaba llorando.  
Harley se paró en la puerta, apoyado en sus muletas para caminar.  
– ¿Sabías que esto era tan grave? –Preguntó sin poder mirarme.  
– Lo presentía, pero no quise creerlo –respondí sin poder reprimir un sollozo que me quebró la voz.  
Harley vino hasta nosotros y nos abrazó tirando sus muletas al suelo. Les sujeté con fuerza, sabiendo que tan solo nosotros 3 podíamos entender este dolor. No solo habíamos perdido a nuestros padres, también habíamos perdido a nuestros héroes, dejándonos huérfanos y desprotegidos. Aunque ahora yo iba a cuidarles, no iba a dejar que nada así volviera a ocurrir.  
– Tenemos que ser fuertes y hacerles sentir orgullosos cuidándonos los unos a otros –susurré.  
Harley asintió limpiando sus mejillas, apoyándose en la mesa para no caer. Maria nos miró con los ojos rojos de llorar, todavía bañados en lágrimas y negó.  
– ¿Quién me cantará para dormir ahora que pops no está?  
– Lo hará Harley –respondí, intentando sonar burlón para hacerla sonreír.  
– No sé cantar –contestó, Harley, en tono molesto.  
– Me dejará sin orejas –susurró, Mary.  
– ¡Hey! –Se quejó.  
– Pero si tú mismo has dicho que no sabes –reí, aunque realmente sin humor.  
Harley se cruzó de brazos ofendido y Maria hizo una risa divertida. Su risa logró darme un poco de esperanza de saber qué unidos podíamos superar esto, siempre dolerá, pero juntos podremos aprender a vivir con ello.

•••

⟫ 1 año después.

Presioné el botón de la araña y el traje se ciñó a mi cuerpo automáticamente. Me coloqué la máscara y me miré en el reflejo de la pantalla.  
– ¿Qué tal estoy, Friday?  
– Está perfecto, Peter.  
Me miré de cuerpo completo y asentí respirando profundamente al ver el traje finalmente puesto en mí.  
Había hecho un cambio al primer traje que papá hizo para mí. Había sustituido el color azul por el color negro como muestra del luto por ellos.  
He tardado un año en decidirme por completo a esto. No porque no quisiera o falta de motivación, sino porqué sé que ellos hubieran querido que terminara el curso y sacara buenas notas para poder ir a la universidad que quisiera. Gracias a eso en unas semanas entraré a un curso de verano en el MIT y quizá el año que viene entre por completo si mi nota media es buena. Sé que papá estaría orgulloso de saber que iría a la misma universidad que él.  
Aunque, a parte de eso había otra razón, quizá la que me obligó a centrarme en el estudio, y es que aunque Nat y Bucky me apoyaron para ser un Vengador, cuando hablaron todos juntos finalmente acordaron esperar a que tuviera los 16 ya que esa es la edad que discutieron papá y pops. Según Bucky papá quería que fuera 18, o incluso 21, pero pops ganó esa discusión cuando descubrieron lo que Hydra quería de mí.  
Hasta ahora me he tenido que conformar con trabajar desde el laboratorio cuando desmantelaron Shield e Hydra huyó. Hemos seguido varios rastros y había llegado el momento de tomar mi venganza. Le devolvería cada lágrima que nos ha hecho sacar a todos nosotros.  
– Dum-e, pásame los recambios de telarañas.  
Los tomó de la mesa y los lanzó con fuerza hacia mí, obligándome a esquivarlos para que no me diera en la cabeza.  
– ¡Con más cuidado! No sé por qué papá nunca te arregló... –murmuré yendo a recogerlos.  
Los coloqué en el traje dirigiéndome al ventanal. Puse mi palma sobre el cristal y éste descendió, dejando una pequeña pasarelas de cristal hacia el exterior. Algo bueno de haber tenido que esperar un año para esto es que me he dedicado hacer mis propios cambios y ahora comprendía a papá y todos sus caprichos de laboratorio.  
– Friday bloquea el servidor hasta mi vuelta.  
– Claro, Peter.  
En cuanto recibí su respuesta salté para dejarme caer de la torre.  
Me enganché al edificio de enfrente y me guíe por la ciudad hasta las afueras. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer.  
Aterrice en el césped bien cuidado del cementerio y di un suspiro al verme rodeado de lapidas. Había estado aquí esta mañana con tía May, Maria y Harley, pero necesitaba hacerlo yo solo, necesitaba decirles cosas que no podía estando con ellos.  
Caminé entre las lápidas hasta la lápida doble de papá y pops. Me agaché frente a ellos y respiré profundamente.  
– Hola otra vez –susurré con un nudo en la garganta.  
Coloqué derecho el ramo de flores que habíamos traído esta mañana y lo centré entre sus nombres. Ahora había muchas más flores que cuando vine antes y me alegraba saber que todos se acordaban de ellos.  
– Siento haber cambiado tu traje, papá, volveré al otro color en cuanto no quede nada de Hydra... Mañana comenzará la venganza y prometo hacer lo que me pedisteis. Nada de guiarme por el corazón, nada de hacerlo solo, pensaré bien las cosas y terminaré con ellos para que no vuelvan hacer daño a nadie más.  
Miré su lápida y acaricie el epitafio que tenía grabado con la frase: _"Héroes para el mundo, padres y amigos para su familia."_. Cerré con fuerza los ojos para no llorar.  
– Gracias por enseñarme a ser una mejor persona desde el primer día, por regañarme cuando hacía falta y consolarme cuando lloraba. Nunca podría haber tenido mejores padres que vosotros –acaricié la palabra "padres" en la inscripción–. Haré justicia cada día para que podáis sentiros orgullosos de mí. Haré del mundo un lugar mejor para seguir lo que empezasteis.  
Levanté un poco la máscara para limpiar mis ojos empañados por las lágrimas.  
– Os extraño tanto... –susurré, rompiéndome una vez más.  
Todos los recuerdos volvían a mi como si fuera aquél día, atacándome como en mis muchas pesadillas.  
Caí de rodillas y apoyé la cabeza sobre dónde yacían sus cuerpos, respirando entre cortado. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no dejarme arrastrar por el dolor. Debía reponerme o mañana no me dejarían ir si me veían demasiado afectado.  
Sorbí por la nariz y volví a colocar mi máscara, mientras me ponía en pie.  
– Os amo –murmuré tocando sobre su lápida.  
Tomé aire y me volví, tratando de dejar atrás el dolor con ellos.  
Ahora debía centrarme en lo que empezó hace un año. Esto todavía no termina, no hasta que Hydra no exista y hayan pagado por todas las muertes que ha provocado al largo de su existencia. No estaba solo como mis padres y tenían mucho que temer porque íbamos a vengar del primero al último, por algo éramos los Vengadores.  
Por algo era Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho que tenía en mente esta idea. Quería hacer algo bien dramático y doloroso con Peter y sus hermanos desde que vi una parte de Lo Imposoble dónde los hermanos se reencuentran. Así que si quieren culpar a alguien de esto tan triste culpen a Tom jajaja okno, él es hermoso ♥
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y hayan llorado como yo al escribirlo.  
> Mil gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
